Hold Me Forever
by HikariToKage
Summary: There's a new Spirit Detective and she is gonna be Hiei's parter O.O how will hiei react to this? HieiXOC ((please r&r! tis meh first fic! tis for my best friend ))
1. Chapter 1:The Meet Oo

Hold me forever  
  
It was a beautiful day in the ningenkai. The sun was shining and not a cloud was in sight. It was almost perfect. A shadowy figure was sitting up in a tree, lazily. The figure seemed to be a human like figure. Tall, black spikey hair,dark brown eyes almost reddish,and it was wearing a long black coat. It was not human though. It was the arrogant fire demon named Hiei. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, laying down on a tree branch. He sighed tiredly.  
  
All of a sudden, the quietness was disturbed by a shriek. A shriek of a human girl. A blue eyed girl with long, curly blonde hair wearing a white buttoned, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans was running through the park, her screams filled the air. She had a good reason to be screaming, though. A blood thirsty,red scaled snake like demon was chasing her. The human was not an ordinary everyday human. She was a Spirit Detective. Having all of her spirit energy dry, she could use her spirit tecniques such as the Rei Gun which was her only tecnique.  
  
Hiei heard her scream loudly and looked down and saw he running from the bloodthirsty demon. "Hn, that foolish girl...I hope that demon drinks all of her blood. Serves her right for being a human.." he muttered. The human girl kept running, her hair blowing in the wind, tears falling from her eyes "Just leave me alone!!" she cried out, not turning to look back at the snake demon. The demon ignored her cries and kept chasing her. No one else was in sight so no one could help her.  
  
The young fire demon closed his eyes once more "Hn.." he muttered. Another loud scream from the human was heard after she had tripped and fallen. The snake demon lashed its long tail at her, constricting her body, tightly. The girl cried out in fear and pain as it sqeezed her "HELP ME!" she yelled. "Won't she shut up..?" Hiei muttered, looking down. "Hn, guess not..." He sighed and jumped down from the tree, glaring at both her and the demon. "Your disturbing my rest. No one disturbs me.." In a flash, he jumped behind the demon, drawing his katana and slicing it in several pieces "Hn..Worthless.."  
  
The human dropped to the ground and sighed in relief as she saw that the demon was dead. She looked up at Hiei "U-Um.." she said, not knowing what to say. Hiei rolled his eyes then looked at her hard and thought to him self 'I sense her spirit energy..she isnt a regular human..A spirit detective..' He took a step toward her and pointed his sword at her "You, girl. State your name!" he demanded.  
  
"T-Teira.." she stuttered and gulped slightly "T-Thank you for saving me.." Hiei rolled his eyes "I didnt save you. I just wanted you to shut up." Teira stood up and dusted herself off "I still thankyou though.." She gave a small nod then gasped once she sensed that he was a demon "Y-Your a demon.." Hiei quirked an eyebrow "So? Your a foolish human.." Teira gasped again "I hope you wont chase me and try to kill me..I had enough of that for one day." Hiei snorted "Heh, i wouldnt waste my precious time on some one as weak as you" he jumped back up in the tree and layed back down "I highly suggest you leave before I change my mind.."  
  
She nodded quickly and started to walk off. She sighed in relief that he wasnt following her or paying any more attention to her. All of a sudden, the snake demon that was thought dead, started to move then it regenerated its body and formed into another figure. The figure was no other than Ani Toguro, the eldest of the Toguro Brothers. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Fight and News

Author's Note:  
  
WEEE! how do ya'll like the story so far? ^_^ i know it kinda sucks since its meh first but still. Enjoy the next chapter ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ani snickered evily, sending shocks of fright through teira. She took a step back and Hiei looked down from the tree and rolled his eyes "Give me a break.." Hiei jumped down. Teira glanced at Hiei then turned her look at Ani who took a step toward her. "I can sense your fear..Well you should be afraid. Your about to die." Teira gasped then said confidently "I'm not afraid of you!" Hiei jumped behind her "There's no use bluffing, ningen." Hiei said rudely.  
  
Teira gave Hiei another glance then pointed her index finger at Ani "I can demolish you with my..SPIRIT GUN!" she shouted, having a blue beam rage at Ani. It hit him, going right through his chest. He fell to the ground and Teira fell on one knee, panting. Using her spirit tecniques uses up a lot of her energy. "Got him.." she muttered. "I wouldnt be so sure of that" Hiei said arrogantly. The whole in the Toguro's chest sealed up and he stood. "Fool..If I could feel pain then that would hurt" He outstretched his hand, having it formed into a sharp sword.  
  
"Very amusing," hiei said, "Though it isnt right fighting little girls as yourself." Ani shot a glare at Hiei "You'll pay for that remark" Ani said, making his arm grow longer and his fingers which were as sharp as knives rage at Hiei. He jumped up and Teira through herself on the ground in case the fingers tried to pierce through her skin to get to Hiei. Hiei shook his head "You arent a worthy enough opponent." he said, chopping Ani into little bits,including his heart and brain which made him unable to regenerate back together again.  
  
Hiei sheathed his sword then gave a cold glare at Teira "If I were you, I would make sure I wouldnt get into my way. You might just end out like him." Teira stood up and nodded "Y-Yes sir!" she said, walking past him. She hurriedly walked away from him, gulping slightly.  
  
Later that day, she was at her house in her room, sitting on her bed. Her gaze was at the ceiling, so many thoughts in her head. 'Who was that demon who saved me?' she thought to herself. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Koenma had called Hiei up for an important meeting between just the two of them. They were in Koenma's office and koenma said "Hiei, you have a new mission assigned. You see, there is this new Spirit Detective who is in need of a partner. She needs some one who will help master her spirit powers. Your job is to be that partner and help with whatever she needs"  
  
"Hn, cant you get Genkai to do this?" Hiei asked. "She's busy for right now and your the only available one." Koenma replied. "And if I refuse?" Hiei quirked a brow. "Then you'll have another mission. I hear Kuwubara is in need of a partner." Hiei shook his head quickly "No! This mission will do" He then stepped out of his office. "And you better not kill her or cause any major injuries!" Koenma yelled after him. "Hn.." was all hiei could say. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Untitled Chapter XP

Chapter 3 XP  
  
author's crappy note: I know all the chapters are short but the shorter they are, the more i can update ^_^ lol. enjoy!  
  
The next day, Teira woke up from a long dream she had about cheese. ((cheese? i do not know why it was about cheese O.o)) "Hmph..I dont wanna wake up..Too good of a dream.." she muttered, not getting up out of her bed. She threw the sheets over her head then finally she threw them off with a few grumbles. She sat up and grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair. She stood up and changed into her regular school uniform which was the same as Keiko's since her and Keiko went to the same school.  
  
She walked downstairs and began to eat a bowel of cereal. After she was finished she finished getting dressed and gathered up her things then she left for school. When she got there she saw her best friend, Yuuga, a brown short haired, blue eyed girl who was wearing the same uniform as her ran up to her. "Hi Teira!" Yuuga said happily. "Hello!" Teira said, giving a small smile. The two friends walked in the school and into their classroom. Teira sat down at her desk which was right next to the window.  
  
What Teira didnt know was that she was being watched. The short, fire demon's eyes were watching her every move. Hiei was up in a tree outside, watching her. "Hn, why did I have to get this baka job?.." he muttered quietly to himself. Teira glanced at the window, sensing him staring at her. Yuuga noticed Teira looked at little uncomfortable "You okay, Tei?" she asked, blinking.  
  
Teira looked at Yuuga and smiled and nodded "Yes yes! I'm fine!" Yuuga blinked twice "Okay.." Teira glanced back out the window and spotted Hiei who was now right in front of the window where who ever looked out of it could see him clearly. Teira gasped and stood up quickly "Its him!" Yuuga looked out the window and gasped also "Who's that?!.."  
  
Teira took a step back as Hiei opened the window and walked in. It was too early in the morning so no one was at the school yet besides Teira and Yuuga since they normally got there more then an hour early. "I'm sorry if I got in your way!" Teira bowed her head "Please forgive me! Dont hurt me or Yuuga!" she said, shutting her eyes tight. Hiei shook his head and rolled his eyes "fool..I'm not going to kill you as much as I'd love to. Unfortuantly if I do, I have to hang around with some one even more baka then you."  
  
Teira couldnt help but give a mean glare at hiei. Yuuga blinked twice, confused "what the heck is going on?!" Hiei gave a disgusted look at the two girls "Listen, human, you better get used to seeing me more often..And if you ever get on my nerves, kiss your life goodbye!" hiei said, giving Teira and even colder and meaner glare. Teira gulped, knowing that he meant it.  
  
After saying that, Hiei vanished in a flash. Teira looked down at the ground, Yuuga stared at Teira in confusion "W-who was that?" Teira shrugged "Too hard to explain.." she said. Yuuga sighed "You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." Teira looked at Yuuga, sadly. She couldnt tell her how a demon chased her or about the spirit world or being a spirit detective. Though she didnt know why Hiei was going to see her more often.  
  
The long day at school seemed to last forever. Finally, the final bell rang and Teira walked out of the school building. She kept walking then felt the presence of some one. It was no other then the short fire demon who was following her. She glanced behind her but didnt say anything. She then felt something grab her shoulder so she gasped and looked at hiei "what do you want from me?!" she yelled out. "hn, you don't need to yell.."  
  
She shrugged off his hand from her shoulder "leave me alone.." she said, turning back around and walked off. Hiei then grabbed her wrist tightly and turned her around and into a weird position where her wrist was hurting "LET ME GO NOW YOU CREEP!" she yelled, wincing as her wrist began to hurt badly. He let go with a rather shove, knocking her to the ground "Hn..I told you not to get on my nerves. He unsheathed his sword then remembered what Koenma said. Not wanting to hang out with Kuwubara, he sheathed his sword "You got lucky this time..Now get up and I'll elaborate why I'm here."  
  
author's crappy note:WHEEEE! i hope u liked it ^___________________^ *ish not even close to bein done* O.o lol. well to meh friend, I HOPE U LIKE IT! ^_______^ 


	4. Chapter 4:TIME TO EXPLAIN! Instead of Ti...

Chapter 4  
  
author's note:YO! ^_^ im gonna do chapter 4 now. lol. i think u could've guessed. well guess wat? IM NOT! lol jk. really, im kidding o.o' lol. please read and review. lol duh i want u people to read or else why would i make this story? XP lol. im high right now. lol jk. excuse my stupidness now lets START THIS CHAPTER ^_________^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Teira looked up at Hiei then stood "Well you better tell me why your following me!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I dont have a choice.." He muttered. "I'm here because I am a Spirit Detective like you and I have a mission which is to make sure you don't get killed by any demons and you can use your powers correctly. Heh, but not even a baby can get you to work right.."After that comment, Teira gave him a cold glare "be quiet, shorty!" she yelled. Hiei glared back at her "but just because I'm babysitting, doesnt mean I can't hurt you.." he said calmly.  
  
She gave a slight, nervous gulp "Fine..you can 'babysit' me later. I gotta go find Yuuga. We're supposed to hang out later." Hiei grabbed her wrist and twisted it once more. She winced "LET GO OF ME! WHAT DID I DO?!" she yelled. He stared at her with no expression "hn..the sooner i watch over you and train you a little the sooner this mission is over." he let go her but this time didnt push her. "I'm just going to train for a few weeks or until your feeble powers can be enough for you to manage on your own."  
  
Hiei began to walk off, ahead of Teira "I know a place where I can train you. I highly suggest you follow" Teira sighed heavily "fine fine.." she said, walking after him. "By the way, i dont think i got your name" Teira said. "Hn...Why should i tell you?" hiei muttered. "Well we are going to be partners so i should i know ur name. unless you want me to call you shorty which i have no problem calling you that.." teira said, smirking slightly. Hiei looked back at her and narrowed his eyes at her "call me that and you die.." Teira gulped again, nodding "okay..so will you tell me what your name is?" Hiei looked straight ahead "hn..its Hiei."  
  
They kept walking until they got to this temple which was Genkai's. "This is a perfect place for training." Hiei said. Teira blinked twice "How do you know Shor- i mean Hiei?" "hn..i've been here plenty of times before. before we get started i suggest you go back home and pack up some things. You'll be staying here for a while." Teira gasped "WHAT?! I refuse to stay in a place like this!" she yelled at him "Expecially with you.."  
  
"Whats wrong with this place?" a voice said. Teira looked around and saw an old, shabby lady. "hello Genkai.." hiei muttered. The old woman nodded "Nice to see you again, Hiei" she said. Genkai looked at Teira "My name is Genkai, the owner of this training temple. This actually is infact the greatest training place. I heard you and Hiei were going to be staying and training here so I prepared rooms. If I were you, I'd gather as much important stuff as I could. YOur going to be staying here for 6 weeks to be precise."  
  
Hiei looked at genkai and quirked a brow "Yusuke got to stay here for 6 months. Why six weeks for this baka ningen?" Genkai looked back at Hiei "You shouldnt put her under this much stress. Yusuke won the Genkai Tournament to stay here for 6 months to be my apprentice. She is just staying here to not only be under protection but to be under training as well."  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Go get your stuff!" Hiei said, glaring at Teira. "Uh, right!" she said, running off. "One question..How do I get back to my house?" she asked. Hiei sighed "I'll take you there myself...baka ningen.." he muttered. Teira blinked then felt her being swooped into the air in a flash. Hiei had picked her up, having one of his arms under her legs and one around her waist. "Eh, put me down right now!" Teira yelled. "You'd take forever to get to your house..I'm not wasting my precious time. I suggest you hold on." Hiei said, calmly.  
  
Teira put her arm around his neck, squeezing his guts out practicly. "Not that tight!" Hiei glared at her. Teira looked down at the ground "How do I know you wont drop me?!" "Trust me..If I was going to I would've done it already" Hiei grunted. Teira loosened her grip but still held onto him firmly as well as nervously. "Calm down..I won't drop you.." he said, looking straight ahead, "Your house is just ahead, am I correct?" Teira nodded "Wait..How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I can sense it..Unlike you, I have high awareness of people" he said. Teira rolled her eyes "What ever you say shor- i mean hiei.." "I would close my mouth if I were you. You never know, I might just lose my grip on you" he said, sounding pretty calm. Teira gasped "You wouldnt dare!" Hiei kept looking straight ahead "You never know.. I might just let go of you right now" he said, smirking lightly.  
  
Author's note:YO! ^_^ hope ya liked this chappy ^_^ more coming soon! ^_^ *Dramatic music* will Hiei and Teira ever get along? Will Hiei train her right? Will he not attack her? Will he drop her? Will I stop picking my nose? All of those answers coming up in the next chapters! (besides the last one XP) 


	5. Chapter 5:The Chapter With The Best Titl...

Chapter 5: A Chapter @_@  
  
Author's Note:YO! ^_^ hope ya like meh story so far ^_^ expecially meh friend ^_^ i hope she likes it ^^ well here's chapter 5 ^0~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Teira sighed heavily. She didnt say anything else cause he might drop her. Hiei dashed across the streets and finally jumped high in the air, and Teira felt like they were flying. She tightened her grip even more as Hiei landed on the roof of her house. He then jumped down to the front door and set her down. "There. Now hurry up and pack." Teira blinked twice then nodded, running inside her house.  
  
She went straight to her room and began packing some of her valubles in 2 large suitcases and one backpack. Her parents normally worked late so they werent currently home. Hiei walked in her house as well and went into room "Heh..You baka ningen females have pretty girlish rooms." Teira looked at him and shot him a glare "You shouldnt be in my room nevertheless my house!"  
  
Hiei just rolled his eyes "hn.." he then looked at all the stuff she was packing, "Its not like your going to stay there for years." "well a girl needs to pack a lot of things for your information! and thats none of your buisness how much i pack and what I pack" she said, crossing her arms. "Hn.." was all hiei said as he walked out. She then continued to fill up her bags then walked out. Hiei smirked lightly "Good. With all this stuff I won't be able to carry you. I'll just make you walk this time."  
  
"I don't need you picking me up, anyhow." She said, walking past him and out the door. He followed her and stared at her with no emotion as he saw her struggling to carry her heavy bags. He walked over to her and took the two, large and heavy suitcases from her with one in each hand. Teira blinked twice "I don't need your help to carry those.." Hiei walked past her and back toward Genkai's Temple "With you carrying them, it would take years to get there" He said, "To get there earlier, get on my back. But just hold on."  
  
She looked at him rather confused "Eh, okay..But your already carrying two heavy suitcases." Hiei rolled his eyes "This is nothing compared to what I have held before.." he replied. Teira nodded, getting onto his back and puting her arms around his neck. "Don't get too comfortable though..This time I bet I'll slip" he gave a small chuckle. Teira glared down at him "Trip and I'll choke you to death!" she said. "Hn.." was all he said as he dashed off toward Genkai's temple.  
  
She held on firmly to his neck but not too tight to choke him. They finally arrived at the temple and hiei knelt down, letting Teira off his back. "Thanks" she said rather cheerfully, "I'm glad you didnt drop me." "Hn..Don't thank me. I just carried you because the sooner you get situated the sooner you can train then leave." He threw her suitcases down, making them open and most of her stuff fell out. Hiei walked off leaving her there to pick it up alone. She glared at him "HIEI! YOU JERK!" she yelled at him, picking up her stuff, muttering mean things about him. Finally she picked up all her things and walked in the temple.  
  
"good, your here." Genkai said, walking toward her, "I'll show you to your room" she said, walking through the hall. She opened one of the doors that had a bed,a dresser with a mirror above it, a nightstand, an old tv (it looked like it wouldnt work), and a wooden chair. "This is your room. Get some sleep and tomorrow Hiei will begin training you."  
  
Author's Note:End of chappy 5! i know u dont have all of the answers to those questions i asked on the precivous chappy...WHO CARES! lol. they shall all be answered SOON ENOUGH! lol. ^_^ hope ya enjoy! r&r! and no it doesnt mean read and relax..it means READ AND REVIEW! lol 


	6. Chapter 6:Training

Author's note: 'Ello poppits ^_^ lol. its time for CHAPTER 6:TRAINING! dum dum dum o___o lol. enjoy!^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Teira slept quietly in her new room. But she wasnt exactly the only one in there. A figure crept silently to the edge of her bed. The figure was no other then Hiei. He looked coldly down at Teira then knelt down so he was right in front of teira's face. He whispered quietly in her ear "Get up."  
  
Hiei's voice shocked Teira and she woke up very fast and got knocked off her bed and hit her head on the floor. Hiei stepped to the side so she wouldnt fall on him. "OW!" she winced as she hit the floor. She looked up and saw hiei "What the heck are you doing in here?!" Hiei rolled his eyes "Hn..I just came to wake you up. You overslept by 30 minutes"  
  
Teira looked at a clock which was right by her bed. It read 4:30 am. "What do you mean?.." she mumbled, getting off the floor. "Its only 4:30.." Hiei then replied "Your first lesson of training began at 4:00...Now get your lazy self up and dressed. Or if you'd rather I could show you how a sharp sword feels when it pierces your skin."  
  
Teira gasped "Okay okay! I'm up!" She went into the closet and picked out an outfit which was black capris and a white tanktop. Hiei leaned against the wall "Hurry up..I'm getting impatient." Teira was just about to change clothes til she noticed Hiei was still in the room and she turned red in the face "May I would hurry up if you'd get out of here and let me change in private! Its rude to watch some one when they're changing clothes!"  
  
Hiei glared at her "You foolish humans and your baka emotions.." he walked out of room with his hands in his pockets. She shut the door once he left and changed into her clothes. She pulled back her long hair in a messy bun and then slipped her feet into some sneakers. She walked out of her room with hiei leaning against the wall across the hall "Finally...You took forever, baka." he said. "I only took 3 minutes to be exact!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not very patient and three minutes is too long." He walked out of the temple "Follow me.." he said.  
  
She nodded and walked out of the temple and followed him. In front of them was a giant forest. "I don't think your ready to go in this forest alone just yet." He walked into the forest, rather quickly. "Um..is there another trail? I have some major vibes comin from this forest.." she said, having chills go up her spine. "Either you follow me the correct way or I'll trick you into going the wrong way and you'll be stuck for an eternity" he said, rather calmly. "Uh..Wait up!" she said, running after him.  
  
As they walked, Teira was getting real nervous. "I don't like this place.." she said, getting closer to Hiei, trying to stay away from the edges of the trail that they were on. "Hn..Well too bad. This is where your going to train." He then jumped up into a tree "Lets see if you can find your way out of here. I was thinking finding your way out of here would be too difficult. Come to think of it, any training I give you will be too difficult. I'll be at the exit of this forest. If you can manage to get out of this forest in one piece within 3 hours, then your first lesson is complete. If you don't make to the exit and your still alive, then I'll make sure you won't survive to ever see it." After saying that, Hiei vanished, dashing off to the exit.  
  
"Wait! Hiei! Don't leave me!" She said trying to run after him but she couldnt see which direction he went. Hours past and she still couldnt find her way out of the creepy forest. She was thinking about what he said 'If you don't make to the exit and your still alive, then I'll make sure you won't survive to ever see it'. She shuddered at the thought but kept walking. "I'm going around in circles.." she said. So far, she's avoided all of the traps. Thats when Hiei showed up....  
  
Author's Note:HOW'D YOU LIKE?! ^_^ MORE SOON! 


	7. Chapter 7:Why Cant We Just Get Along?

Chapter 7:Why Can't We Get Along?  
  
Author's note:WHEEE! ^_^ its time for chappy 7! Btw peeps, Valentines Day is comin up! I hope to bring in the romance in time for Valentines ^^ Who knows, it might even be in this chapter XDDDDD or maybe not o.o; ya never know til u read XD _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei was watching her from a tree, his cold eyes gazing down. "Hn...I gave her more then enough time. Koenma was a fool to have her become a Spirit Detective." He muttered to himself. Teira kept wandering around, trying to use her Spirit Awareness to find the exit, though she was unsucessful. Hiei then jumped down from the tree and right in front of her, his face was only inches from hers. She looked at him then she jumped back "Hiei! I uh...I havent found the exit yet but I can find it! Just give me 15 more minutes!" she exclaimed.  
  
He shook his head "I gave you more then enough time. You did hear my warning, didnt you?" He asked, placing his hand on the sheath of his sword. Teira took a step back and looked at him, her eyes filled with shock and tears. "Please hiei...no.." she clenched her fist and continued to walk backwards until she tripped over a root of the tree and fell on her back. "ow!" she said as she sat up. Hiei kept walking toward her, looking down at her. "Hn...Baka ningen.." he said, continueing to keep his hand on his sheath.  
  
She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. She then looked away from him and at the ground "go ahead..kill me..." she said. Hiei looked at down at her, a bit shocked. "I said kill me! If you want to so much, then just do it.."Hiei then removed his hand from his sheath and outstretched it to help her up "No.." he said. "Koenma would kill me if I did anyways...Besides, I don't to ruin my sword with the blood of some one like you." he said.  
  
She looked at him slightly confused, not knowing if that was a compliment or an insult. She then took his hand and he pulled her up. "Your not ready for this type of training yet. Lets try something else" he said. She gave a slight nod "I guess your right.." All of a sudden, Teira felt herself being lifted up in the air. Hiei had picked her up once more and jumped into a tree. "Lets first leave this forest." he said. She put her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "I won't drop you. Or slip." he calmly stated as he darted off to the exit. She sighed in relief and loosened her grip.  
  
They finally reached the exit and he set her down gently. "Hn...Do you have any Spirit tecniques?" he asked, quirking a brow. She nodded and replied "I have a Spirit Gun but thats pretty much it."He rolled his eyes "Then your weak." Teira shot him a glare "But just because thats my only tecnique, doesnt mean its not a powerful attack." Hiei looked at her and gave a cocky smirk "Well then lets see this so called poweful tecnique" He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Fine. I will" she said confidently. She pointed her index finger toward the sky and chanelled her Spirit Energy in it. "SPIRIT GUN!" she cried out, shooting a rather large, blue beam at the sky. Hiei looked at the beam, in shock 'Its hard to believe some one as weak looking as her have such an astonishing power..' he thought to himself then he acted as if it was nothing "Impressive.." he muttered. "But still not good enough."  
  
After putting a lot of her energy in that attack, she lost her conciousness and lost balance. Just before she hit the ground, she felt two strong arms hold her. "Hn..Must have took a lot of her energy out.." the fire youkai said, holding onto her. He looked down at her but then he heard her mutter something "Let me go..I don't need for you to hold me.." Hiei quirked a brow "Is that so?" "But don't let go.." she muttered, her eyes still closed. 'Is she even consious?' he thought to himself.  
  
He held onto her for a bout 10 minutes til she finally opened her eyes "Hm? Where am I?" she said, looking at hiei rather confused. She then forced herself out of his grip "Get away from me!" she glared at him. Hiei shot a glare back at her "Don't yell at me. Your the one who fainted then told me not to let go." She then changed her glare into a confused expression "I did?" 'I guess this baka wasnt consious..' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hn.." he said, "Lets get back to training. Your Spirit Gun was powerful but you couldnt shoot it out quickly. That gives enemies who attack you a good chance to strike while your gathering energy." Teira then gave a small nod, agreeing "I guess your right." "Try it again but this time, quicker" "But I've already used up to much energy. I don't think I can make another blow" "Well try." "I'll faint and if I use up too much, I could possibly die!" "so?" "SO?!I'M NOT GONNA KILL MYSELF!" "It'd be a stress relief for me.." "Oh really?!" "Really." hiei smirked. Teira just glared at him "Well if I could shoot another blast, I'd aim for you!" "Oh really?" "Really!" "Then do it" "I TOLD YOU! I DONT HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY!" "Oh really?" "SHUT UP!" Hiei gave a small laugh. "I really don't see whats so funny!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Seeing how you get so mad is what is funny." "Well its not funny to me!" Hiei shook his head "Then lets call it quits for today. We'll start again tomorrow at dawn." After saying that, he started to walk back into the forest. "Wait for me!" Teira yelled after him then followed him. They were then walking in the woods, side by side, but in silence. "Hey Hiei?" she asked. "Hn. What?" "Why don't we just quit argueing and get along." "Well your the one who just yelled at me" "But you got on my nerves!" "What do you do to me 24/7?" "I don't get on your nerves" "Your bothering me now" "Well excuse me" "Besides, I don't get along with humans" "Why not?" "They're a weak race." "Why do you say that?" "Because.." "Because why?" "Your getting on my nerves, human.." he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Sorry..I have an idea. Lets get to know each other better. Then maybe we'll become better friends" "I highly doubt that.." "Well you dont know. So tell me about yourself. What do you like to do on regular basis?" "Hn..Training to get stronger,doing rather tiring missions with two idiots.." "Who are the two idiots?" "Their names are Kuwubara and Yusuke." "Oh..I've heard of them." "You have?" "No." "......"hiei sighed heavily. "Lets hurry up and get out of here." Teira nodded. She was then lifted into the air once more, having him pick her up again and jump into a tree. He then dashed back to the temple, with her in his arms. When they got in front of the temple, he set her down. Just before Teira could open the door, Genkai opened it quickly, her eyes filled with shock. "I have some urgent news!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Author's Note:CLIFF HANGER! Yes yes, i know. BIG cliffhanger. just dont fall off the cliff and just hang. lol. just dont hang yourself o.0' that'd hurt..lol ^_^ so how'd u like peoples?! I still dont know what the urgent news is that Genkai has to say ^^() im making this up as i go along so stick with me, kay? lol. MORE SOON ^______^ 


	8. Chapter 8:Mission Time

Author's Note: I dont own YYH or any of its characters. just to let you know. if i havent said that behfore @_@ i dont even own Teira XD she's actually my best friend o.o' lol but her name aint Teira. im not givin out her real name XP lol. so i guess i kinda do own her in the story but not in real life o.o' lol. i dunno. i just need to put a weird disclaimer XD well here's chappy 8 ^_^ wat all you people who have read have been waitin for ^_^ thanks to all u peeps who have reviewed ^_^ if u have any suggestions, just put it in a review. lol. or e-mail me o.o'  
  
Chapter 8:Mission Time!  
  
"Whats wrong, Genkai?" Teira asked, rather confused. Genkai looked rather pale "Yusuke..Kurama...Kuwubara..Botan..They've all been..abducted!" Hiei's eyes filled with shock. He didnt really care about Kuwubara that much but to know that his best friend, Kurama, was kidnapped, made him worry slightly. "Cant we just go and get them back?" Teira asked.  
  
"I'm afraid its not that easy. You see, its a group of powerful demons from a high and superior class." Genkai said. "I would go try and retrieve them myself but I'm too old for that now...I need for you two to go and get them." Teira smiled at the thought of being a hero "I'd love to!" she said, cheerfully. Hiei glanced at her then back at Genkai "Do you know why the demons kidnapped them?"  
  
Genkai nodded "They're trying to lure me to kill me. But I won't fall for their tricks." "We'll go in your place and save them!" Teira replied, in axiety. "Hold it, old woman..What are those foolish demons doing to them? Would they kill them?" the fire demon asked. Genkai looked down "They would probably do all kinds of torture and if I dont show up before a week, they would probably kill them."  
  
Teira gasped "Are you for sure?!" Genkai gave a slight nod, her face filling with sadness. "Please go and hurry." Teira and Hiei glanced at eachother then gave Genkai a small nod. Teira then ran back into her room and gathered some supplies her and hiei would need for the trip. Hiei packed a small bag of stuff as well.  
  
They were just about to leave when hiei spoke up "You fool, you have forgotten something" Teira looked at him confused "what now Short- i mean Hiei." He shot her a death glare "we dont have the slightest clue where they are..baka.." She gave him a glare back "Well dont you have spirit awareness?" Hiei nodded "But one problem, Genius, their spirit energy is hidden. the demons must've put a spell to hide their energy. i feel some slight energy of kurama...im now feeling kuwubara and yusuke's..somewhat botan's...and some one else's..." he replied.  
  
Teira looked at him confused "Who is it?" Hiei then went pale in his face. His eyes were filled with shock. Teira looked at him confused "Hiei?" she asked. "Yukina...they have yukina..what am i going to do? if they hurt her...yukina..yukina.." hiei kept muttering things, as if he was in a trance. he wasnt paying attention to Teira. Teira sighed heavily "sorry but this is for your own good.." she smacked him hard on the cheek. He then snapped back in reality "What did you do that for?!" he yelled. "You were in a trance..You said something bout some one with the name 'Yukina'"  
  
Hiei then said "No time to explain. We have to get there NOW!" he knelt down on one knee "Get on my back.." She paused at first then got his back. "Hold on tight. I won't be slowing down" he said, coldly and calmly. She nodded and put her arms around his neck. Without warning, he dashed off. They were about 20 miles away in 5 minutes. "Hiei! Slow down!" Teira cried out, her grip was starting to loosen then she grabbed onto his neck, practicly choking him. He then stopped, them in the middle of a forest. "I told you I won't be slowing down. Now quit choking me or I'll cut off your arms!" hiei said, rather annoyed. "Sorry..." she looked down.  
  
"Dont hold on to my neck. Hold on to my shoulders." He said. She nodded then held onto his shoulders. Hiei then darted off as quick as possible once more. Teira was holding onto him tight still. He was running for a few hours, them getting really far. "I sense their energy getting closer.." he said. The sky was now rather dark. It was around 7 o'clock pm. Teira yawned loudly. Hiei rolled his eyes "I'm getting tired. You can now walk on your own. Since we're somewhat close, we can go slow for now." He stopped running and they were in some kind of woods.  
  
Hiei knelt down, and Teira got off his back. Once she got off, he started walking rather quickly. "Wait up, Hiei!" teira said, running after him. "You run too fast!" she cried out. "Your too slow.." he said, rather annoyed. They walked for about a few hours then Teira stopped and fell to her knees. "Hiei..Lets call it quits for tonight..I'm exhausted.." she said, tiredly. "Hn...Fine.." he said. She gave a small smile and a sigh in relief "Thanks.."  
  
Teira leaned against a tree and sat down against it and closed her eyes. Hiei jumped up into the tree she was sitting against. She then reached for her bag and wailed "Aww man! I forgot to bring a blanket and a sleeping bag..I even forgot a pillow.." she sighed "Atleast I have food.." she took out an apple and began to munch on it. "You want anythin, hiei?" He shook his head "No, I'm fine.." he said. He layed down on a branch and closed his eyes.  
  
After Teira finished the apple, she then fell asleep against the tree. She slept soundlessly for about an hour then she woke up, feeling very cold. She shivered. She was currently wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans. She kept trying to go back to sleep but she couldnt because she was too cold. Hiei couldnt sleep either. Not because he was cold but just because his mind was filled with too many thoughts. Yukina, his sister, was captured..once more. He sighed heavily, hoping she was okay. He then glanced down at Teira "hn..stupid human.." he muttered. He then saw that she was shivering.  
  
The small fire demon then jumped out of the tree, in front of Teira. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, thinking she was asleep. He then jumped back up into the tree. He had on a black, ripped tanktop under his coat. Being a fire demon, he really wasnt that cold. Teira opened her eyes, realizing hiei gave her his coat. She looked up, seeing him in the tree with his eyes closed. She smiled slightly then mouthed out the words "thank you" but she knew he didnt see her. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Hope ya'll liked the chapter ^_^ i put some small romance in ^_^ lol. if you have any suggestions on what should happen THEN REVIEW ^__________^ i need some reviews. lol. ill still update, even if i dont get any but reviews are really appreciated. ^^ thanks to all u who have reviewed. 


	9. Chappter 9: Nameless Oo

Chapter 9:Nameless? o.O'  
  
Author's Note:Yo people ^_^ how do ya like it so far? im tryin to put some romance @_@ lol. well on with the story ^0^  
  
The next morning, Teira was the one to wake up first. She yawned loudly and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and noticed Hiei was still in the tree, sound asleep. She then stood up quietly and began to climb the tree. She crawled onto the branch hiei was on and approached him silently. She stared at him for a minute, looking at him rather confused 'for some one who can be such a jerk, he looks so innocent when he's asleep....' she thought to herself. She then reached over and moved a strand of hair from his face that was covering his eyes.  
  
She gave a small smile 'He looks like a little kid..' she continued thinking. All of a sudden she felt a tight grip on her wrist then she saw a pair of crimson, cold eyes glaring at her "It's rude to disturb some one who's resting.." Hiei said, coldly. Teira gasped and tried to get out of his grasp "well excuse me! your the one who over slept!" Hiei then looked at her somewhat shocked "what time is it?" she glanced down at her watch "10:45 AM to be exact.." she said.  
  
Hiei then jumped down from the tree and put back on his long coat quickly "Get your stuff..." he said trying to sound calm. They got everything then he grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and dashed off. "Hiei! I dont have a good grip on you!" teira cried out, barely holding onto him. "I have you...So don't worry..." he said, looking straight ahead. She then held on as tight as possible.  
  
It was about 12:00 PM when Teira finally said "Hiei, you look kinda tired...Slow down for a minute.." "I don't need to rest.." he panted, "They have Yukina..."  
  
"For the last time, who is Yukina?!" she said "Its none of your buisness..."he replied. "Oh really?!" "Really..Now shut up before I drop you.." "I dare you!" "Oh?" "No wait I dont!" "Hn..." "Will you stop saying 'hn' all the time?" He didnt reply. "Fine....dont answer.." "I won't.." "good!"  
  
Their conversation ended and they didnt talk to each other for another hour. He then set Teira down on the ground "For a while now, your going to have to walk.." hiei said, walking off quickly. "Fine with me..Besides, your arms are so sweaty, your sweating through your cloak.." She said "Maybe you should take it off for a while." Hiei just shook his head "Lets keep going..We cant have any delays"  
  
"But it wont take a second for you to take off your coat" "Every second counts.." "Fine...I'm thirsty, can we get a drink?" "No." "I'm hungry as well" "so?" "Arent you hungry? you didnt even eat anything last night" "Why would you care?" "You'll die of starvation." "Shut up.." "why dont you, shorty?!" He then turned around and glared at her "I dont have to have you around, you know. I could kill you in an instant." "Then why havent you already?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Hn...." "Whatever.." she muttered.  
  
After walking for another thirty minutes, Teira sat down "I'm tired...and hungry...and my feet hurt.." "Do you regularly whine this much?" hiei asked, quirking a brow. "Oh be quiet!" she narrowed her eyes at him. She then opened her backpack and pulled out two cans of soda. She tossed one over to hiei and he caught "Whats this?" he asked "what do you think? its a drink.." she muttered, opening hers and drinking it. She then pulled out two sandwiches at tossed one to hiei. She then ate hers quickly and he ate his slowly. "Now that we've eaten, lets go.." hiei said, walking off. "Fine..but im still hungry.." she muttered. "Your a bottomless pit" he replied.  
  
Author's Note:^^() i hope that wasnt too short. I have like...MAJOR tests this week so i cant write a lot. oh well.....there'll be more later ^_^ ja ne ^^ 


	10. Chappter 10:Name still pending '

Chapter 10:Name still pending -.-'  
  
Author's note:hello ^_^ i like all the reviews im gettin ^-^ now for the story! ^_~  
  
They kept walking for another few hours when hiei noticed that teira kept yawning manicly. "Can we just call it a night? im so exhausted..." she said. Hiei just rolled his eyes "Fine...If I didnt have you with me all the time, I would've already saved them." Teira sat against the trunk of a tree "Then why dont you just leave me?" she asked, kind of sarcasticly. "I'll get sentenced to Spirit Jail.." he replied.  
  
"So you dont care if your hurt me or not?!" she gave him a small glare. He just stared at her for a moment then he jumped into a tree. "Just get soem sleep so we can leave at sunrise. We don't have much time" he said, laying down on a branch. Teira sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree. She pulled out some snacks and gave some to hiei and ate some herself.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and kept laying on the branch. Teira just kept leaning against the trunk of the tree hiei was in. "Hey hiei?" she asked. "What?" he replied.  
  
"What are your friends' names again?" "Why does it matter to you?" "I would like to know so I can adress them properly when I finally meet them. Also tell me what they're like" "Hn. Yusuke is rude and a punk but he'll do anything to protect his friends. Kuwubara is the loud mouthed fool who'll take advantage of women. I would prepare myself for him if I were you. Kurama is normally calm but is a reincarnation of a demon thief. Stay on Kurama's good side, do you hear me? Botan is too cheerful and rather annoying. And Yukina...she's caring and nice. You should befriend her."  
  
Teira smiled, wondering what hiei's friends are like "they all seem nice, though." Hiei just rolled his eyes "You haven't even met them." "But still. if they are your friends, then they have to be pretty cool. You seem like the type who only befriend people worthy enough." she said, happily. "Hn. I don't call them friends but mere aquaintances.Only Kurama is my 'wat- you-humans-so-call-friends'" he remarked.  
  
"Oh.." she said. "well lets go to sleep now. Good night, hiei." she said. "Hn." was all he replied. Just then, out of nowhere there was a loud crash. Teira opened her eyes quickly and stood up "what was that?!" she stammered. Hiei jumped down from the tree "calm down..there are demons in these woods." he said, standing in front of her "If any of them try to attack you, I'll kill them. You needn't worry, human." "for some reason, hiei, i still dont feel so safe. i mean what if a demon attacks one of us if not both and we're still asleep so we wont know?" Hiei just rolled his eyes "I just said I won't let any attack you. And I highly doubt any demon has the courage to attack me."  
  
"Can we please just go somewhere else? It sounded like a giant demon made that loud crash. It sounded like it was a demon who just fell." Hiei rolled his eyes "If it fell and you didnt hear it come back up, then its dead. Or possibly asleep." Once hiei said that, there was more loud crashes, coming from behind them. Teira gulped and stood close to hiei "I'm scared.." she said. "Don't be." Hiei reached the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. "Get behind me.." he said, calmly. "now.." Teira jumped behind hiei and once she was behind him a giant rock fell from the sky right where she was standing before. She gave a small shriek.  
  
"It seems like that so called giant demon wanted to squish you with a rock." Hiei turned his gaze upwards and above the trees he saw another snake like demon. "Not one of these again.." Teira gave a small yelp. "hiei! do something!" "This wont be so easy this time...This is a kind of demon that can spit out stones of every kind of size from its throat. The only way to kill it is to cut off its neck." hiei said. Teira screamed "But the snake like demon we saw the first time was Ani Toguro."  
  
Hiei stared determined at the snake "He was taking the form of one of these. They're called StoneSnakes. I guess he took the form to try to scare you." Teira grabbed onto hiei's arm "Well if it spits out stones and the only way to kill it is to cut off its head, i say we dont kill it and run!" "That would be difficult..on account that it has your human like scent and it desires to consume you." Teira shrieked "Dont let it eat me!"  
  
"I already told you i won't let anything attack you..I promise you, even if it costs me my life, i will not let you get hurt." he said, his crimson eyes locking with her own. She looked at him in shock 'did hiei just say that? is this the same hiei that wants to kill me?' she thought to herself.  
  
A/N:CLIFFY XD lol! sorry if its too short. im gonna try to make the next one slightly longer. well until then, toodles ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11:The Fight andstuff

Chapter 11:The Fight  
  
A/N:Hey! I got some reviews saying the chapters are too short ^^' ill try to make them as long as possible. unless u people want short chapters that are updated a lot ^^' i dunno. lol. ill make this chapter pretty long, kay? or atleast ill try ^______^; on with the story ^_^  
  
Hiei then unsheathed his sword "Get out of here. now" he said, glaring at the snake but talking to Teira. She nodded reluctantly and ran off toward the forest. Hiei sighed in relief when he glanced back and saw that teira was in a safe range. He then turned his gaze back at the snake and ran like a lightning bolt toward it, slicing it into pieces with his kantana. He smirked triumphantly "Hn, i didnt think it would be that short." He said.  
  
Hie eyes then went into shock as he saw the StoneSnake piece back together until he was whole again. "Hn...i guess we'll have to do this the hard way." he said. He removed his coat and was wearing the black tanktop. He removed his shirt as well and looked down at his right arm. He still had his bandages on and he smirked "This should be interesting.."  
  
Meanwhile, Teira was running as fast as she could, deeper and deeper into the forest. She breathed heavily and soon had to stop to catch her breath. She looked behind her and said quietly "I hope Hiei will be okay.." After a few minutes of catching her breath, she started running again.  
  
Hiei then began to remove his bandages, black flames encircling him. He smirked and he removed his bandana as well, exposing his Jagan. The StoneSnake just glared at hiei with its cold, glowing eyes. He then lashed its tail at Hiei and if it would've hit him, he would've been crushed. Hiei quickly jumped out of the way, barely missing it. He landed on a branch of a tree, still smirking. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked. The StoneSnake then spit a giant boulder at hiei and he dodged it then glared coldly at the StoneSnake "Enough.." he said calmly.  
  
More blackflames encircled Hiei "I just want you to know that this will be extremely painful. Maybe if yoyour lucky, it will kill you quickly." He said. All of a sudden, a giant black dragon came up. It looked as if it was made out of black flames "DRAGON!...OF!...THE!..DARKNESS!..FLAME!" Hiei yelled out, sending the dragon right at the StoneSnake.  
  
Teira, having felt tremendous energy, looked up at the sky and saw the giant dragon. It had swallowed the StoneSnake then it soon dissapeared. Having assumed the match was over, she ran back to where Hiei was. Hiei was laying on the ground, unconcious. He had fainted from energy loss. He put too much energy into his attack, leaving him with none. Teira gasped and ran over to him "Hiei?!" she knelt down next to him, not realizing he had fainted. She looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears. She had thought he was dead "Hiei..you cant die! please wake up!"  
  
She shook him gently then placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. She sighed heavily in relief. She blinked twice and stared at him for a moment, then she placed his head on her lap so he'd be more comfortable. She smiled at him, moving a strand of hair from his face. "he looks so..innocent and sweet.." she said in a whisper. She blushed slightly after she just said that and shook her head "i must be going crazy.."  
  
She then looked at his right arm. Cuts and deep gashes were all over it. Blood was gushing out. Teira gave a small gasp "Hiei!" she cried out. She then lifted his head off her lap and she stood up. She put his left arm around her neck and she stood up, having him lean on her. He was still unconsious, though. "We'll get you somewhere safe and ill treat your wounds.." she said.  
  
She walked off slowly, dragging him along "Lets get you somewhere safe first.." she whispered to him. She set him down against a trunk of a giant tree which was near a small creek. She then went through her backpack and brought out a first aid kit. Teira pulled out a washcloth and dipped it in the creek. She then set it on his right arm, cleaning out his wound. Once she hit a sensitive spot on his arm, he awoke imediatly, his crimson eyes glaring at her but there seemed to be pain in his eyes as well "what do you think your doing?!" he cried out.  
  
She blinked twice "Trying to help you.." she said. "I dont need a foolish girl's help!" he said, in a harsh tone. "Please Hiei, let me help you. Its the least I can do after you saved me" her eyes seemed gentle and she gave him a small yet warm smile. He stared at her for a moment then turned his gaze to the opposite direction of her "Hn..do as you wish" he said. Teira nodded, placing the wet cloth on his arm. She pressed down gently but she knew that she was hurting him. She saw him wince and cringe everytime she hit a senstive spot. "Thank you, hiei..." she said, still smiling gently.  
  
"For what?" he asked. "For saving me. You got hurt just to make sure I was okay.." she replied. "Hn..It was nothing. The only reason I saved you was because Koenma would've locked me up in jail if anything happened to you." His gaze was still turned from her. Teira's warm smile turned into a sad frown "Oh, I see..." she then set the cloth down and pulled out some bandages, wrapping it around his arm. He winced greatly as she tied very tight. "I'm sorry its so tight. Its just that I need to stop the bleeding." she said. "Why do you care so much?" Hiei asked, quirking a brow.  
  
"For one thing, I know you didnt just fight that stonesnake thingy just because you wanted me to be safe so you wouldnt get arrested. There was something in your eyes. Something...gentle and compassionate...." she said quietly. "And I want to help you and make sure your okay, just like you did me. Isnt that what friends are for?" she asked, smiling once more.  
  
"Hn....Friends...You really consider yourself one of them to me, dont you?" he asked. A small smile was coming across his lips. Teira blinked, staring at him "Hiei..your smiling.." she said. He quickly looked away, not saying anything, though the small was now a full one. Teira reached out her hand and put it under his chin, making him look at her. She kept smiling "Yup, I knew it. You are smiling."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and made her let go of him "leave me alone.." his smile soon faded. "Hiei?" she asked. "what do you want now?" he quirked a brow. Teira gave a small giggle "You should smile more often. You look kind of...you know..cute." she blushed after saying that. Hiei turned slightly red in the face then turned away from her "Hn...Then don't expect me to smile anytime soon. I dont want to look what you call 'ky-oot' he said. Teira shook her head "Too bad.." she smiled. She then stood up "We should be on our way now. Unless you need some rest.." she said.  
  
Hiei shook his head and stood up "Im..fine.." he then fell back on one knee. Teira knelt down next to him, her eyes filled with worry "No your not..You need more rest.." Hiei tried to stand up once more "Yukina...she..needs...me.." he said, wearily. "You really care about Yukina, dont you?" Teira asked "I'm sure you and her have a beautiful relationship. I hope you two never fail your love" she said. Hiei's eyes went in pure shock 'What the hell?! She thinks Yukina is my...my..girlfriend?! She's my sister!!" hiei thought. Teira looked at him confused "Or are you two not yet together but you truly love her..?" Hiei shook his head "It's nothing like that! Yukina is my...my.." He couldnt tell her that she was his sister. 'Its none of her buisness...its for me to know.' he thought. "She's just a friend." He said.  
  
"Oh.." she said. "Why does it matter if she's my friend or girlfriend?" Hiei asked, quirking a brow. Teira looked away from him "Nothing..." a small blush crept over her and stained her cheeks. Hiei noticed and gave a slight smirk "Jealousy?" he asked. She shook her head quickly "No! It's not that!" she cried out. "Then what is it?" Hiei still had a small smirk on his face. "Like I said, nothing.." Hiei just rolled his eyes then he stared at her for a moment.  
  
Teira noticed him staring then asked "What? Is there something on my face?" "Only beauty..." he whispered. She heard him and now her blush was even brighter. Hiei then snapped out of his dream world and shook his head "Just beauty...the beauty of ugliness.." he said. Teira then looked at him sadly and stood up. Hiei stood up as well "We need to go. I'm sure they're waiting for us."He gave a small wince but ignored it.  
  
"We don't have much time. I want you to get on my back and don't let go for anything. I won't be stopping for a rest. We have to get there before nightfall." he said. "Wait a minute. Where exactly are they?" she asked. "They're in the Makai. There's a portal not too far away that will take us to exactly where they are. I can see it with my Jagan." His Jagan was still exposed and it began to glow a light purple. Teira then said "Are you sure? I mean your still hurt." He said nothing but just leaned down so she could get on his back. Teira sighed heavily but still got on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
After she got on, Hiei dashed off as quickly as possible. A while later they were right in front of a portal though Teira didnt realize it because she had fallen asleep on his back. The portal was in a giant hole in the ground. Hiei could tell it was a portal because the hole was glowing a bright green. He sighed then said to Teira "Ningen? Ningen, wake up. We're here." He said rather quietly. Teira just groaned but didnt move. Her head was rested on his shoulder, right next to his face.  
  
Hiei felt his face grow hot as she breathed on his neck. A small blush crept on his face but he ignored it. He could feel her heart beating and he felt his own beat rapidly. 'Why am I feeling this way?,' hiei thought, 'I don't have pointless human emotions and expecially none for her.' He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts away then he said rather loudly this time in her ear "Either you wake up now or my sword will make sure you stay in a permanent sleep!" That instantly woke up Teira and she gasped "Okay okay! I'm awake! Sheesh!" she then got off of his back, "So this is it, huh?"  
  
He gave a nod to answer her question. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" she said cheerfully. She was about to jump in the hole before Hiei grabbed her arm and stopped her "Wait. You should stay here." Teira looked at him, puzzled "Why?" "Its too dangerous for you. We don't know who abducted them and if you came along as weak as you are, you'd be killed." He scoffed. "Well I'm not letting you go in there alone. I'm going along!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Hn..fine..But don't expect me to protect you what so ever. If you get hurt then don't come running to me." He said. After saying that, in an instant Hiei jumped in the portal, followed after Teira.  
  
Author's Note:^0^ OOOH! CLIFFIE ^_^ i hope ya'll are enjoyin it and i hope this chapter is long enough. I promise there'll be WAY more romance ^_^ But no lemon for all you nasty-minded people . Also, thankies for the reviews ^_^ ill be sure to update ASAP ^_~ i feel deeply appreciated with all ur reviews! =^-__-^= 


	12. Chapter 12:Rescueing

Chapter 12  
  
Author's Note:Hey all you people! ^_^ i love all my reviews! I see for once I am loved ^-_-^ Well enough of my boring chatter, on with the fic! ^0^  
  
When they finally went through the portal, Hiei landed on his back on some sort of...Building? He sat up and rubbed his head "Hn? Where's Teira?" he said to himself outloud. All of a sudden, Teira landed right on top of Hiei, practicly squishing the poor fire demon. "What the- GET OFF, HUMAN!" he yelled loudly. "Er...Sorry Hiei!" Teira said quickly, crawling off of him. Hiei turned slightly red as well as Teira as they both stood up. "It seems we're right on top of our destination.." He said calmly. Teira looked around confused "What do you mean be that?" "Hn, I'll show you," he said, putting his arm around her waiste and jumping off the roof, landing right in front of a old, broken warehouse.  
  
He looked at the warehouse with his Jagan and let go of Teira "They're inside here...On the second floor..Lets hurry!" he ran inside and Teira followed after him. He then ran up the stairs and she followed him. At the top of the stairs, there was a door. Hiei grabbed the handle and rushed in with out any planning of what to do and all of a sudden he yelled out in severe pain and was through back against a wall. Teira gasped "HIEI!" There was some sort of fire demon shield that if a fire youkai went into the room they would be shocked and paralyzed until a switch was turned off. Hiei fell to the floor and winced greatly "I'm a fool..."  
  
He then noticed off in a corner was Yukina but she was tied up,gagged,and blindfolded. She was also knocked out. He then glanced around the rest of the room and saw Kurama the same way as well as Yusuke,Kuwubara,and Botan. Other then them, there didnt seem to be anyone else. His Jagan was still exposed and he noticed that there were traps all around the room. He gasped and looked over to Teira "Dont make one move! Stay there!" he breathed heavily and felt another surge of electricity go through him. He cried out in pain and winced. Teira just stood there, looking at hiei "Why?!"  
  
"There are...traps...everywhere!" he coughed out and managed to say. She looked at him worriedly "I'm going to risk it...Tell me where you see the traps!" she exclaimed. He stared at her for a moment then decided she is the only one who can help his 'friends' because if he moved once, he'd get eletrictuded and his body couldnt handle much more. "Take...Three steps foward but once you do, you have to duck. Or you'll be headless..." he muttered but she heard him. She nodded and walked slowly three steps ahead and ducked. On her third step, a sword flew right above her and if she had been standing, it would have sliced off her head. She sighed in relief.  
  
Hiei sighed as well then managed to say "Take one step to the right then 4 ahead. If you step anywhere else, more swords will fly at you. They're built in the walls..I can see them with my Jagan.." She nodded and followed his orders. "Now, walk straight ahead to that wall and you'll see a red button. Push it. Make sure you step STRAIGHT ahead! No turns! And make sure you do not trip" hiei said. She nodded and took slow steps toward the wall as straight as possible. She saw the red button and pushed it, turning off all the traps as well as the fire demon shield. She sighed heavily in relief "There.." she then ran over to hiei "Are you alright?"  
  
He gave a short nod "But don't worry about me...Make sure you get them all out of here!" Teira nodded. "But before you wake up the others, wake up Kurama first. He seems to be the only one who seems slightly consious. He's the one with the long red hair" Hiei said. He was correct. Kurama was unconsious but he was tied up,gagged,and blindfolded like Yukina. She nodded and ran toward Kurama. She first took off his blindfold then she removed the bandana wrapped around his mouth and then the ropes. Two emerald eyes gazed upon her and bowed slightly "Thank you, miss." he said. "No time for thank yous..we have to help the others!" she said, running toward another one tied up who was Yusuke. She sighed in relief once he was freed. Kurama had already freed Kuwubara and Yusuke ran over to Botan. That left Teira to free Yukina.  
  
She ran over to her and untied her as well as removing the blindfold and bandana that covered her mouth. "Um, who are you?" the blue haired, crimson eyed ice apparition asked "I'm Teira. I'm a friend of Hiei's. We can do introductions later, we gotta get outta here!" Teira then ran back over to Hiei "They're all okay. What about you?" Hiei gave a small wince but he nodded as well as giving her a small smile "Thanks...Make sure they get out of here.." he muttered. Teira knelt down next to him "You'd really think id get them out of here with out getting you out as well?" she put his arm around her neck and she put one arm around his waist and stood up, having him lean on her.  
  
Kurama ran up to her and Hiei "Perhaps I can be of some service." He took Hiei and picked him up and his arms and he made Hiei look light, "We must hurry" kurama said. Teira nodded as they all ran down the downstairs and out of the ware house. Botan formed her oar and sat on it "There has to be another portal around here." Teira noticed that the building was surrounded by trees. They were somewhere in the makai. All of a sudden, the trees rustled.  
  
A/N:Thats it for chappy 12. I MAJORLY apologize for not updating sooner ^^' i have a lot goin on. ^_^' 


	13. Chapter 13:Is this Love?

Chapter 13: Is this love?  
  
Author's Note:Hi people who read my fic XD i got nothin to say but...I DONT OWN YYH! now with that said, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama ran up to her and Hiei "Perhaps I can be of some service." He took Hiei and picked him up and his arms and he made Hiei look light, "We must hurry" kurama said. Teira nodded as they all ran down the downstairs and out of the ware house. Botan formed her oar and sat on it "There has to be another portal around here." Teira noticed that the building was surrounded by trees. They were somewhere in the makai. All of a sudden, the trees rustled. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The trees kept rustling. "Let us hurry before we meet with some one who we do not want to become aquaintances with!" Kurama said, running. They all nodded running away from the trees. All of a sudden, a giant Stone Snake jumped out from the trees. "Not one of these again..." Teira muttered, taking a small step away from it. Hiei's Jagan began glowing slightly and his other two eyes opened slightly "Hn...." he muttered. Kurama glanced down at him and blinked twice then set him on the ground. Hiei then turned his gaze on the Stone Snake "My Jagan is telling me that this Stone Snake is going to be stronger then before...Teira? Get out of here" he said calmly.  
  
She looked at him puzzled "What do you mean get out of here? I can fight to!" She crossed her arms. He shook his head "No. This one is stronger. Now go!" He said with a bit more eagerness. Teira shook her head "I refuse to leave!" Hiei then glared back at her, his cold eyes locking with her own "GO! NOW!" he yelled loudly and much more harsh then he's ever spoken to her. She was a bit shocked at first then nodded, and started running in the other direction. "Yukina, Botan..Go with her" He said, staring at the Stone Snake.  
  
Botan took Yukina by the arm and ran after Teira "Wait for us!" Botan cried out. Hiei gave a small smile at the thought that Yukina was alright. He also couldnt help but smile that Teira was in safe range as well. 'What?! Myself smiling about a human's safety?!' he shook his head to get the thoughts out. Kurama looked at Hiei and a slight smirk crossed his lips "Hm? The cold hearted fire youkai, Hiei, is caring about a human?" Hiei shot a death glare at him "No..Lets just get this fight over with." He said simply.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and reached into his hair and pulled out a rose, emitting his energy into the rose it changed into his Rose Whip in a flurry of flower petals. Yusuke looked at Kurama and quirked a brow "Whats with the petals falling around?" Kurama blinked twice and didnt answer him. Hiei quickly withdrew his kantana and unsheathed it "Just let me handle this demon.." he said calmly. Yusuke yelled out at him "What?! No! I can't let YOU have all the glory!" Hiei gave him a small glare.  
  
Meanwhile, Teira was still running with Yukina and Botan somewhere deep in the forest. It seemed like hours to them though it was only a few minutes. Yukina held her hand to her chest and glanced around the forest while stopping "I think we're lost..And something doesnt feel right.." she said in a rather scared voice. "What do you mean, Yukina?" Botan asked. Teira looked at Yukina and couldnt help but give a nervous smile 'So I guess this is the girl who Hiei likes...' she then frowned at the thought 'Well she is pretty..And she seems nice' she sighed heavily "Um, maybe we should keep going" Teira stated.  
  
"I feel something coming.." Yukina looked down then quickly raised her head "Its another one of those creatures!" She cried out. Just after saying that, another Stone Snake demon slithered out from the trees. It wasnt as large as usual. It was as tall as the trees. Botan yelled loudly and grabbed Yukina's arm, and started running. Teira followed after them, shrieking loudly "HIEI! HELP!" she yelled.  
  
Hiei could hear all three of the girls screaming and he looked off into the distance and saw them running for dear life as the Stone Snake chased them. He then looked back at the other guys and said quickly "I'm going to help them!" he then dashed off after them.  
  
Once he arrived at the place they were at, Yukina and Botan were on Botan's oar, flying off. Teira was on the ground, shouting for them to go away quickly while she held off the Snake demon. She was shooting small spirit gun beams at it but was not very sucessful in injuring it. The Stone Snake was getting rather annoyed with her futile attempts. They were hardly leaving a mark.  
  
The snake's eyes turned bright red in rage and it raised up its long tail and lashed it out at Teira. She didnt scream but she looked away quickly, shutting her eyes, and awaited the pain that was to come. But when she had opened her eyes, she only felt a slight pain on her back. She opened her eyes to be face to face with Hiei. "H-Hie?" she asked confused. He had pushed her out of the way from the snake's attack and he was on top of her, pushing her lightly into the ground. She turned a light shade of red "Um..Thankyou?" she said confusedly. Hiei wasnt turned in her direction, his red eyes looking at the snake. "It seems I'll be having to fight because you humans are so weak." He looked down at her, a small smirk forming at his lips. Teira and Hiei's faces were only inches apart.  
  
Hiei quickly got up and in a second, the stone snake was disinagrated ((a/n:excuse my bad spelling..I dont know if I spelled that right " Gomen nasai ')) Hiei had burned that demon to ashes with his Fist of the Mortal Flame. He looked at Teira' his hands were surrounded by fire. She stood up quickly and backed away from Hiei "D-Dont touch me.." she said, eyeing his hands. Hiei looked down at his hands then looked back and said "I wont hurt you..Trust me, if I wanted to, I would've done so already." he said coldly.  
  
She eyed him nervously then sighed, walking right past him. "I'm sure the only reason you saved me was because of Yukina..Your little girlfriend just doesnt want to see anyone get hurt, right?" she quirked a brow at him. Hiei got fed up with her and pushed her against the tree in a harsh manner. "You have it all wrong!" He let his face linger inches from hers. "Yukina isn't my girlfriend. You hear me, onna?!" he yelled. Teira blushed a light shade "Well its obviously you like her!"  
  
He slammed her into the tree once more, his hands grasping onto her shoulders "Why would I like my sister?!" he said harshly. She blinked twice, confused at his last statement "What? She's your sister?" she asked. He nodded "But if you tell her, you die..Its a secret no one can know about. Do you know how many demons would die to know my weakness?" he asked, quirking a brow. She gave a slight nod. His body was pushing up against hers. Teira looked away from him "Um..can you please keep your distance?" she asked, nervously. Hiei gave her a slight smirk "Why should I?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Teira still looked a bit nervous and was slightly red. Hiei chuckled and drew his face even closer to hers. "I dont have feelings for Yukina because she is my sister...So dont worry.." He whispered gently in her ear, making shivers run down her spine. He then moved away from her and began to walk off. She quickly ran after Hiei and grabbed his arm "Hiei! Wait..I want to thank you for saving me" she smiled. He looked into her blue eyes with his crimson orbs and gave a small nod then pulled his arm away from her. "Don't expect me to be nice anymore..I..Dont want to see you ever again." He said coldly, glaring back at her.  
  
She looked at him in shock "What do you mean?..We're friends, arent we?" Hiei kept glaring at her "Friends? Who needs friends? And I only see you as a ningen and nothing more." After saying that, he dissapeared in a blur. Teira stood there, dumb founded, then she slumped to the floor, burrying her face in her hands. She heard foot steps coming behind her and she quickly turned around. It was the red headed boy she met before. Kurama. He looked at her sympatheicly and smiled "I see your about to cry. Hiei does not hate you."  
  
She looked at him confused "How would you know?" She asked. "Hiei is in fact my friend. He just doesn't want you or anyone to get close to him because he's afraid to put you in danger. If he didnt care about you, he wouldnt have saved you from that Stone Snake or any other times before." Teira looked away from Kurama and sighed "He said he only sees me as a ningen..." Kurama's eyes flittered with amusement "That is what you are, isnt it? I can clearly see he sees of you more as a friend and of course ningen. What do you see him as?" He asked her in a polite manner.  
  
"I...I don't know.." she said, "I think I'm starting to..to.." "Fall in love with him?" Kurama smirked, finishing her sentence. She still had a slight blush on her cheeks "I don't even know him that well but when I look into his eyes, I feel as if...There's more to his coldness. There's..There's...Loneliness...And emptiness..And everytime I stare into them I feel like I'm the only one who can fill that emptiness in his eyes." She sighed in a bit of embaressment "I know it sounds crazy.."  
  
"Oh no, its not crazy at all" Kurama reassured her, "Hiei's worried that demons might try to kill you as a lure for him. He and myself are most wanted demons, if you would like to know.  
  
She gave a slight nod and stood up "I'm not so sure what to do about my feelings for him..Its weird. I've never felt like this before. Everytime I'm in his arms its like..I never want him to let go. Its like I want him to hold me forever.." she shrugged. His emerald eyes looked thoughtfully at Teira and said calmly "That, my friend, is what you call...Love.."  
  
Author's Note:End of chappy 13 I'm so SORRY for the delay people! I tried to make this one a little special. I know I know...your a bit anxious to get to more romance. I promise there WILL be more! I personally like the ending of this chapter. Its so sweet Well I hope you enjoyed it. Toodles . 


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey all you people! Listen, I owe all of you people who like this story a HUGE apology for it not being updated in a long time. I recently moved to a new state and my computer was packed up for a long time...Well my computer kind of died as well as 3 new chapters I made in hopes of it being updated ''' Well I'll have to rewrite those chapters ASAP. By the way, THIS STORY WILL LIVE ON! Thats a promise To all ye who reviewed, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


	15. Chapter 14: Past and Promise

Author's Note: Sorry for the LONG delay! Heh, it feels like its been forever since I last updated! Well I thank all ye people for the reviews By the way, my writing skills have improved greatly! You will be pleased and delighted to learn that I have increased my vocabulary level greatly over the certain period of time that I have not written. Oo Well I hope you enjoy, nya!

-

She gave a slight nod and stood up "I'm not so sure what to do about my feelings for him..Its weird. I've never felt like this before. Everytime I'm in his arms its like..I never want him to let go. Its like I want him to hold me forever.." she shrugged. His emerald eyes looked thoughtfully at Teira and said calmly "That, my friend, is what you call...Love.."

-

"L-love" the blonde girl gasped, looking at the red-haired youkai. Kurama just grinned and crossed his arms"Yes, love. It may be sudden but have you not heard of 'Love at First Sight?'" he questioned, quirking a brow. Teira stood up and walked over to Kurama, looking up at him"Has Hiei ever fallen in love before? Is he...Capable of it" Kurama just shook his head and laughed heartily"Everyone, my friend, is capable of love. Even a cold-hearted demon. I've known Hiei for a very long time, indeed. I've never seen him act even the slightest bit interested in a female before. Lucky you."

With saying that, Kurama turned his back and began to walk into the woods. "Hey...Uh, wait up" Teira called, running after him"What can you tell me about Hiei? Like...About his family life, his past...And stuff like that. I don't really know anything about that..." She sighed heavily, her gaze turning towards the ground. The red-headed boy just stared at her and let out a heavy sigh"Hiei won't be pleased with me telling some one about his personal issues so I'll only tell you a few."

"As long as I know something...I'll be satisfied..." Her blue eyes still stared down at the cold ground. "Yukina, Hiei's sister, is an ice apparition. While Hiei is a fire demon...Does that not sound a bit awkward to you? A fire youkai shouldn't be related to an ice apparition...Thats because he is known as the fobidden child. Ice Apparitions aren't supposed to give birth to males...Well Hiei's mother fell in love with a fire demon and gave birth to a son. All the Ice Apparitions, who are all in fact females, shunned Hiei and his mother. Hiei's mother, named Hina, told her friend to toss Hiei off their land which is up in the sky, I believe. I'm not quite sure. So her friend did as she was told...But before she threw him off, she gave him a necklace that Hiei lost a while ago... So poor Hiei grew up alone, technically. A demon tribe did accept him as their own but it wasn't the same as a family" Kurama took a heavy breath, explaining all about his friend in detail"I may not know everything about Hiei, that is because he doesn't open much, but Yukina doesn't have the slightest idea about what happened to them."

Teira's eyes were open widely, staring at Kurama in shock"Did that really happen" Kurama shrugged and shook his head"Did I not just tell you that it happened?...I wouldn't joke about this." Teira just glanced down and nodded slightly"Thank you for telling me everything...I guess I now know about Hiei's _emptiness_. He never had that motherly love or that fatherly figure. Nor that sibling that he could tell all his problems too..." With saying that, she trudged past Kurama"I need to find Hiei...Maybe there's something I can do. Maybe I could be like his mother and take care of him! Better yet, maybe I can be like a sister to him and let me be there for him...Or maybe..."

To stop her sentence, Kurama turned around and tapped her shoulder lightly"I think he could survive with out a family...But not a soul can survive with out love...Now can they" a sly smirk crossed Kurama's face and he nudged her to go. Smiling brightly, she blushed and gave a small laugh"Maybe. Thats up for _Hiei _to decide. Not me." She then dashed off, using her sixth sense to find him, towards the north. Being a spirit detective, she could sense where demons would be. She kept closing her eyes, trying to focus on the energy waves of Hiei.

She kept running for about ten minutes, occasionally having to stop for breath. "Hiei..." She whispered quietly, continueing to run. After what seemed to be forever for her, Hiei's short figure and his tall spikey hair came into view. His back was turned to her and his eyes were upon a small pond in front of him. Pantining, Teira slowly approached the short, young man. "H-Hiei" she asked, placing her hand gently on his shoulder"Are...Are you okay? Is something wrong"

With a grunt, Hiei turned around quickly and glared at her"Why do you care" His voice was slightly harsh which caused Teira to jump back quickly for a moment. "I'm just worried about you...Is that a problem" She crossed her arms arrogantly and looked at him straight in the eye. Hiei just gave her a small sigh and looked back at the clear pond which reflected not only himself, but the pale moon that was high up in the dark sky. It seemed around nine o'clock p.m. or perhaps a little later. "Hiei, its getting pretty late. Maybe we should head back...Hey, I have an idea! Since all your friends are safe, you could spend the night at my house! I'm sure if you're quiet, my parents won't expect anything and it'd give you a pretty nice place to stay. I have a T.V. and a VCR in my room so we could watch movies and if I lock my door, my parents wouldn't be able to come in so if they knocked you could hide in my closet until they left...And I could bring you some food in my room. Oh, and don't worry, I have a small bathroom in my room that you could use if needed...How does that sound?..."

"Hn...I'll pass..." he stated simply, not looking back. "But Hiei...I'm just trying to be friendly...We are friends after all, right! Come on...I know that you didn't have a family growing up but don't let that stop you from having friends" Once that was said, the fire youkai quickly turned his gaze around and a deep, heart sinking glare stared back at her sweet and gentle blue eyes"My life is none of your buisness! AT ALL" he shouted. He yell seemed more like a threatening growl then a shout.

"I...I...I honestly don't care how much you want me to leave..." She whispered quietly, her expression seemed saddened which matched her voice very well"A true friend is some one who understands you, and won't leave you when you need company...Maybe you didn't have a mother to love you nor a father to advise you...Nor a sister to share all your secrets with. But just because you didn't have them, doesnt mean you don't have a friend that will love you, advise, and will listen to all your secrets. While a family member each plays a role in their unit, you only need one friend that will make up for all of them."

All of a sudden, his cold, ruby eyes had a type of shine in it that couldn't be explained in words"You're wrong...Friends will eventually abandon you, betray you, or hurt you. The only person I can count on is _myself_. I will not cast all my trust and love in some baka onna..." He said in a quite tone, looking back at the pond"Kurama told you about my past, didn't he?..."

Teira nodded, her eyes to the ground"Even if you hate me...And don't trust me...I just want you to know that...that..." she took a step beside him and reached down, grasping his hand gently"That when you fall, I _will _carry you. When you cry, I _will _dry your tears. When you are cold, I _will _be your blanket. And when you are loney...I WILL be there. Thats a promise, Hiei..."

Hiei's eyes didn't meet hers on account that he closed his eyes gently"You're wrong..." The blonde haired girl quickly turned her eyes towards him and blinked twice"How am I wrong? I made a promise didn't I" Hiei then opened his own eyes and stared deep into hers"You cannot be my blanket when I'm cold. That is humanly impossible..." he grinned slightly as his crimson eyes twinkled slightly"All you can simply do is hold me close..."

With a sly grin on his face, he learned towards her, inching his face close to hers. "H-Hiei..." Teira asked, slightly puzzled and slightly blushing. With nothing more said, Hiei pressed his lips gently against her own. Teira's eyes were open wide as the man kissing her had his eyes gently closed. As if a gentle kiss wasn't enough, he began to open his mouth slightly, letting his tounge explore the girl's mouth. After several long moments of passionate kissing, they both pulled away, gasping for air. "I hope you understand what this means, Teira...You are the one and _only _human that I will ever say this to: 'I love you..."

Author's Note: YAY! I finished Chapter 15! Its a little short but gimme a break! well, atleast its done in time for Valentines Day! I hope you all didn't mind the little kissing scene - Its not much but its deffinitely kawaii! Just know that all your reviews (That are positive '') are greatly appreciated! THANKS A LOT ALL MY ADORING FANS!

Kurama:glares at meThey aren't fans of you...They're fans of Hiei and Teira's fanfic!

me: Oh, right () Well, thanks anyways people! Stay tuned for Hold Me Forever Chapter 16! Coming soon to a near you!


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note: Here's just a quick thing that I have to say before I make the new chapter. A few people pointed out several mistakes that I made and I apologize for them '' Some one said that Ani Toguro wouldn't be defeated so easily, and I agree. And you'll see why he was technically defeated easily in later chapters. Yes, I plan out most of my stories before I write - And another thing was about Hiei's past, in this last chapter that I wrote. And er...What I have to say is that I'm not perfect XD I haven't seen that episode yet, and gomen nasai '' I get all my info from Yu Yu Hakusho sites and a lot of the ones that I've been to aren't exactly accurate -' And they each say different things. Sorry for all the mistakes I've made! And another review some one put is that Ani Toguro is really known as the elder toguro brother. I guess I just like saying Ani Toguro cause I like the japanese term 'Ani' which means older brother then using _the elder toguro brother_. Gomen nasai! I'll be sure to update the story and try to not make so many mistakes in my later chapters. Arigatou gozaimasu!

P.S.

I know that I even noticed I made mistakes on some of my Author's Notes XD Gomen nasai! '''


End file.
